Very Silly Songs
A Very Silly Sing-Along '''also known as '''Very Silly Songs and the first VeggieTales sing-along video. It is released Silly on January 21, 1997 on VHS, and in June 8, 1999 on VHS, it is the first of several sing-along videos. It features the four silly Songs with Larry that had been released to date along with a half dozen other from the first five episodes (Where's God When I'm S-Scared?, God Wants Me to Forgive Them, Are You My Neighbor?, Rack, Shack and Benny, and Dave and the Giant Pickle). It introduces the popular "Pirates Who Don't Do Anything" whose Silly Song appears here for the first time. A new version with some additional non-''VeggieTales'' songs added in is set to be Released on DVD and Blu-Ray some time in the future. Plot Wrapping segments The episode does start immediately on the kitchen countertop, skipping the theme song, with Larry in workout clothes and is scattered exercise equipment around him. He does welcome us to the very first VeggieTales workout video. He does start out by doing exercises and does hop onto the trampoline and does jump up and down. Unfortunately for Larry, the trampoline is under a cupboard and does have he does get higher and higher, he does hit his head repeatedly and does call Bob for help. Bob does hop out and tells us that Larry is confused and does say this is the very first VeggieTales sing-along tape. He does tell us that each video will have words on the bottom of the screen and to sing along with them. To demonstrate, Bob does have the French Peas jump on Qwerty's keyboard. But after Bob is done singing, the Peas still think Bob is still demonstrating and they don't stop, Larry is still crying for help and things get out of hand while the sing-along does begin. After a few songs, Larry does come back and does welcome us to the very first VeggieTales home improvement video. He does hop on over to the sink and is going to replace an old leaky fixture on the sink with an new one which will last for years to come. But before Larry does begin, he does say that if any plumbing job were to be performed, that the water supply be shut off, he did have Jimmy turn it off. But as Larry does turn the wrench, Jimmy does say he did think he did mean to turn off a different water fixture. Water does spew out with Larry in the air and Jimmy does hop out and does say he did think he was doing bathrooms and decks. Larry does cry out for Bob. After another set of songs, Larry does welcome us to the very first VeggieTales success video. Bob does hop out and does tell Larry that the video is a sing-along. Larry now realizing what is happening but doesn't realize that the video is coming to an end, does ask Bob what song they should do first. Bob does hop off stage with Larry following him saying that he bought a whole chocolate factory with no money down. The Pirates Who Don't Do Anything The final song of the tape is a completely new "Silly Songs with Larry" did call The Pirates Who Don't Do Anything. Larry, Pa Grape, and Mr. Lunt are the pirates and sing the song. While Pa and Mr. Lunt are singing about not doing pirate things, Larry does sing nonsense stuff he never did. The two interrupt him and Pa does ask about Mr. Lunt what he does think about the nonsense. Mr. Lunt does say that Pa does look like Cap'n Crunch. Pa Grape does get infuriated and does chase Mr. Lunt to the plank. Larry does continue to sing about more nonsense and the song does end with the trio just sitting down and watching television and eating chips. They decide to watch Hiraldo, and Larry does find a quarter. Songs # VeggieTales Theme Song # I Can Be Your Friend (from Are You My Neighbor?) # Dance of the Cucumber (From Rack, Shack and Benny) # Lagoon Song (from God Wants Me To Forgive Them) # The Water Buffalo Song (from Where's God When I'm S-Scared?)† # God Is Bigger (from Where's God When I'm S-Scared?) # Love My Lips (from Dave and the Giant Pickle) # Oh, No (from Where's God When I'm S-Scared?) # Stand Up (from Rack, Shack and Benny) # The Hairbrush Song (from Are You My Neighbor?) # The Bunny Song (From Rack, Shack and Benny) # The Pirates Who Don't Do Anything Trivia * This is the first appearance of The Pirates Who Don't Do Anything. * If you watch the credits, the animators for the Pirates Who Don't Do Anything are given pirate nicknames, for example Mike "Old Spice" Nawrocki. * Thomas' Anthem, on the Future DVD Releases the video, uses footage from both the Season 3 and grand finale (seen in the "10 Years of Thomas" video) versions. *The "home improvement" video scene is cut and replaced with Heigh-Ho from Walt Disney's 1937 film, Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs on the Future DVD releases. The reason for the original scene to be cut on the FD&BR (Future DVD and Blu-Ray releases) would probably be for time purposes. * Out of all the Silly Songs with Larry, Oh Santa is the only one not to appear, and Thus there's no songs from "The Toy That Saved Christmas" on the video. The Water Buffalo Song is also not Included on the Future DVD and Blu-Ray Releases. *†''The Water Buffalo Song'' is cut from the Future DVD releases, due to complaints about Archibald's interruption, just as is cut in the other videos that have this song. This song will also be relpaced with African Alphabet from Sesame Street, making the Sing-Along video more better and jolly. *Due to the song, "Big Things Too" set on the Future DVD Releases of the video, this song is cut off from Future DVD releases of "The End of Silliness" video, but is Replaced with the "Headless Horseman" song from Disney's "the Legend of Sleepy Hollow", in the 1949 Feature film, The Adventures of Ichabod and Mr. Toad. * The first appearance of Phillipe Pea, the other Pea that appeared in "Dave and the Giant Pickle" was named Christophe Pea. You can tell by the differences in the voices. * In Larry's "success" video, he says to Bob that he bought a whole chocolate factory with no money down. Though we hear nothing more about it afterwards. * the Original title was A Very Silly Sing-Along!. The reason for why it was changed is unknown. * A Look-alike of Sunny makes an appearance as a scenery prop in Larry's "success" video. Category:VeggieTales episodes Category:1997 Category:1999 Category:2004